


Not with Officer Friendly!

by PineappleGender, SexualPineapple



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bed Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleGender/pseuds/PineappleGender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualPineapple/pseuds/SexualPineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long time since they saw each other and the second they get alone time, someone has to be an ass and interrupt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not with Officer Friendly!

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea came from ProfDrLachfinger and CaptBexx Darick/Rickyl drawing on DeviantArt. Thanks to them, I was allowed to use their drawing for my inspiration to this fanfic. They're amazing artists, go check them out!

 

It’s been awhile since they’ve seen each other, let alone be alone with each other. When they finally met up in what felt like forever, the redneck hunter was with his most distrustful brother, which was exactly the reason he left in the first place. And another long period later, they finally found themselves alone. Sure, still in the prison and still around the distrustful brother but at least this time they were alone in a room that they were both most certain wasn’t going to be disrupted and with that last thought…

His hands gripped tightly around the man’s leather vest as Rick forced the man to the bed before quickly climbing on top of him, Rick’s legs between Daryl’s, and with their mouths interlocked, desiring each other. They felt as if they simply couldn’t get each other’s clothes off fast enough-- even as Rick desperately tried to take Daryl’s vest and shirt off in one go and Daryl impatiently working at the buttons of Rick’s cop shirt. They tried their best not to remove their mouths from each other as if it was a literally fear for more than a second breath between their hot tongue kissing would cause for anything and everything to just end right then and there.

Shoving off Daryl’s tops, Rick immediately moved his hands to brace Daryl’s sensitive scarred back that wasn’t touched bared-skin by anyone outside of Rick. The mere touch and sensual feeling was enough to send shivers down Daryl’s spine. This wasn’t something he would like to admit, but damn him if he didn’t like feeling it- feeling Rick’s rough hands touching him so gentle and rough within a single motion.

When their shirts were off and scattered about the floor, they broke from the kiss. They’re mouths aching and their bodies sweating for more as they haphazardly removed each other’s pants, underwear, and shoes as quickly as they can. They moved in awkward angles as they try so desperately to remove each other’s clothing as soon as they most possibly could.

Rick leaned down to nip at Daryl’s bottom lip and raising back up with him as they scooted almost united closer to the wall. As much as he’d love to deny it, he also couldn’t help but love it when Rick fucked him against a wall. When the redneck’s back was finally rested against the wall, Rick moved in closer while Daryl smoothly wrapped his legs around Rick’s bare body and tried not to inch their bodies closer to touch, toward sex, but as much as he wanted to enjoy it he didn’t want to take it slow. He wanted, no- scratch that, needed to be fucked. Right now and the more he thought about it the more his cock twitched at the thought.

Rick kissed down Daryl’s chin bone to his neck, kissing up on the hot and flustered body. He could feel Daryl’s impatience running thin and honestly, so was his… but he wanted Daryl to beg for it. He wanted to feel the mere moan of Rick’s rough kisses beg for his cock in him. Rick pulled back slightly from Daryl, receiving a slight groan from the redneck. The ex-cop knew well Daryl didn’t like being told to beg for something he knew he was going to get but it just made the experience that more amazing when Rick finally did give in.

The curly haired male looked deeply into his lover’s eyes for a moment before pressing his lips back into Daryl’s, kissing him passionately, tongues licking against the other’s for a short moment before he pulled back yet again. Rick smirked; it was so hard not to give in… to not want the redneck as much as the redneck wanted him in him. He inched himself closer, placing his lips back onto Daryl’s neck while one of his hands played on the opposite shoulder while the other one handled Daryl’s hip; the pressure being just enough to make Daryl squirm under him.

“Rick,” Daryl moaned softly into Rick’s ear, his face and body flushed red. “God… please,” he begged barely in a whisper his hand gripping at Rick’s cuffed knee to move closer to his own body while the other one ruffled in Rick’s dirty black hair.

Rick pulled away if only slight, just enough to make eye contact with the redneck as a smirked crossed his lips and with a little scoff, he took Daryl’s mouth again, desiring the body-to-body connection.

When the ex-cop went back down to Daryl’s neck to leave a subtle kiss he leaned into Daryl’s ear, “Please what?” he teased in question. He had to beg, a single beg and he’ll give in but Rick needed to feel the redneck hunter really wanted it.

“Goddammit,” Daryl hushed out, “it’s been too long,” he whispered out, “I need you… in me. Now,” he hesitated with a breath of impatience, “Please?”

Rick smiled, almost one in joy. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait that out. It really had been too long and he couldn’t wait to fill his sweaty lover with his cock and soon enough his cum: to claim him once again as his own and only his. The ex-cop moved back in as if to kiss him, only to stop merely centimeters away, examining the man’s lips before nipping at the man’s bottom lip yet again. The redneck hunter grunted, a mixer of annoyance and of desire.

The ex-cop pulled his body closer to the other man after adjusting his cock to line up with the hunter’s hole. He was just about to push in against the pressure, with Daryl helping by holding himself up slightly for better access when suddenly they heard the door to the room they were in opening.

Damn, they forgot the door! Daryl’s eyes widen and he quickly pulled away at the sudden entrance and tried to cover himself with his own hand, while the other one pushed at Rick’s knee.

“Little brother! Not with officer friendly!” Merle shouted and Daryl felt his face go completely red from embarrassment.

“The hell Grimes! Stop it, now!” He semi-shouted as he pushed at Rick slightly harder, not really trying to get Rick off of him. He was torn between wanting to be fucked now with an audience and not wanting his big brother to watch what a bottom he really was… or in Merle’s words, a bitch.

“Can’t you see we’re busy, Merle?” Rick asked, his tone making it sound less of a question and more of a demand. He was the reason they couldn’t do it until now and to hell he was going to stop only because Merle doesn’t know how to fucking knock first. “If you don’t leave, I might be willing to put on a show for you,” Rick assures as he flashes his eyes back up to Daryl and he presses one of his palms to the back of Daryl’s head toward his own while the other hand grips Daryl’s hip tight pulling them closer to himself and landing a subtle kiss on Daryl’s lips which surprisingly relaxes him slightly. “I’d fuck you so hard your brother could feel it,” he whispers loud enough for Merle to hear it.

Daryl looks at his lover with confusion, he much less than doesn’t want to tell him no but he’s also not sure on how he should accept this. He finds himself looking past Rick toward Merle who is staring at them in complete shock. He’s not sure if it’s in disgust or disappointment but the shame is so clearly cross Daryl face and he hates to shame his brother, even for his discreet lover.

“Daryl! How could you want this?!” Merle shouts yet again before his face turns pale and he looks like he might fait or puke… or both and he instantly looks away. Daryl can barely see the light red that covers his cheeks and he’s not sure how to answer except to look back at Rick who looks more interested in fucking him right now then giving the poor old bastard behind them a good enough reason that pleased him.

“Okay,” Rick confirms, “I warned you,” Rick says as he goes to brace Daryl over his cock before pressing into the pressure softly and Daryl throws his head against the wall as he murmurs out a moan to which he tries to silent. Rick’s breath gets slighter harder as he thrusts inward, pre-cum building up in his hole, creating its own lubricant.

“Dammit, Rick,” Daryl moans as Rick gets rougher and Daryl’s legs tighten around Rick’s nude body. “I didn’t want to do this,” he says between breaths, “in front of Merle,” he hushes as he makes small moans and groans under his breath. God, did he miss this. How he missed Rick’s cock in him making him so goddamned full. He loved it, ever second. Every twitch of his cock and every thrust of Rick inside him that made him feel ever so fuller. He was so consumed with Rick he wasn’t sure if Merle was still in there or not, and right now, he couldn’t care less as long as Rick was in him fucking him.

“I couldn’t wait,” Rick ushers between thrusts, “I almost didn’t want you to beg me,” he breaths out barely, “God, Daryl, you feel so good.” He breathes out a moan on Daryl’s neck, pressing his palms roughly into his skin.

Time seems to fly as Rick fucks him hard and long, banging him so damn tightly between the wall and his own sweaty body; them being his only support to even stay there and as long as Rick didn’t let go, they’d have no reason to fall back to the bed.

“I’m going to, uh,” Daryl whimpers out with a soft moan.

“Do it,” the ex-cop encourages his lover in soft breaths, wanting to feel Daryl’s hole tighten around his cock that will cause him to cum too and fill Daryl full. Another thrust later and Daryl does just that. They’re both gasping as Rick’s hips work on their own, forcing thrusts harder into the man’s rectum and cum comes out in bursts. Thick and hot, lubricating him more and sweet moans escaping their lips on each other’s lips. So perfect, in such perfect rhythm.

They slowly split apart, Rick slowly pulling out making the familiar sucking sound as they relax more on the bed. They’re breathing hard but they feel amazing and forget about everything, still on the sex high. Daryl grabs Rick’s face and pulls in for another kiss, longingly and passionately tongue twisting kiss before They suddenly remember Merle being in the corner of the room earlier and they both pull away, almost instantly, and look.

A breath of relieve is struck to the both of them and they smile. They can’t help it, they love being in each other’s atmospheres. Rick leans in and leaves a subtle kiss on Daryl’s lips before pulling completely back and relaxing, “How mad do you think Merle is?” Rick asks with a smile. He clearly doesn’t regret anything. He just hopes the Dixon brothers will actually able to face each other after this.

The man hesitates an answer. Right now, he rather stay on the sex high and not think about his brother just watched him be fucked by an ex-cop… but the fact was, when they exited the room and rather he wanted to or not, he had to talk to Merle about that and he couldn’t imagine either way really going easily, “I imagine pissed.”

“Sorry,” Rick murmurs, “I’ll talk to him if you wa—“

“No! I’ll talk to him. You’re… aggressive,” Daryl interrupts looking toward the door. They were both very well naked and had no intentions on covering up just yet.

The ex-cop’s eyes flash back up to the redneck’s face, “Aggressive?” he questioned with a furrowed brow before turning around to get a nearby cloth they had brought in there before they started just for the aftermath, “I found myself to be fairly nice,”

“You just fucked me in front of my brother,” Daryl argued with narrowed eyes.

Rick scoffed a laugh, “Don’t pretend that was all me,” he assured as he used the cloth to clean up the mess they made on Daryl’s chest.

Daryl yanked the cloth from Rick’s hand, “I can do it myself, thanks.”

“I’m sure that’s not the only thing you can do yourself,” Rick teases, as he brings his hand up to grab Daryl’s face and kiss his lips gently. “I love you,” He complies as he pulls away and grabs another cloth to clean himself.

“Yeah, love you too.” Daryl replies in a whisper.

Rick laughs softly before they stand up and get dressed. They then face each other again right before leaving and Rick kisses Daryl again, holding his face in his palm while Daryl grabs Rick’s side, leaning into the deep kiss. They pull away again and exited the room.


End file.
